To establish the safety and tolerance of multiple daily intravenous infusions of RSR13 administered with supplemental low flow oxygen immediately prior to radiation therapy. Determine the pharmacokinetic/pharmacodynamic profile of multiple daily intravenous infusions of RSR13 administered with supplemental low flow oxyen immediately prior to radiation therapy.